


Letter to You

by wingsofimagery



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofimagery/pseuds/wingsofimagery
Summary: Tsuna has trouble writing a letter. Overthinking and stressing out is his forte, after all.This is a piece I wrote for @__eien__22 for #KHRtwtSecretAdmirer2021. I hope you enjoy this~
Kudos: 4





	Letter to You

Tsuna found himself writing over and over on multiple pieces of paper. Unable to dictate his feelings into words, he, yet again, threw the piece of paper behind his back and went on to rewrite the letter. It was a once a year event, created to console and encourage your soulmate for those who have yet to meet theirs. It’s a way to get to know each other as well. 

The “mafioso” ruffled his hair in frustration. His hair became a puffed-up mess but that was the least of his worries. He wanted to give his soulmate a nice impression after making a fool out of himself the last time he wrote to them a year back. Of course, he was younger then and had grown into quite a well put-together young man over the year (a really big improvement in his case) but there’s just the lingering nervousness he was feeling from overthinking. 

He bit the top of his pen, chewing on it to relieve some of his anxious thoughts. His overflowing restlessness was put to a pause when an airborne Reborn came kicking his head from behind. Tsuna’s forehead smacked hard against the wooden table, his pen flew right out of his hand and into Reborn’s. 

“No-good-Tsuna, what are you agonizing about now?” Reborn chided, spinning the pen in his tiny hand expertly. 

The boy groaned in pain as he sat up and clutched the back of his head with both his hands, “could you be softer with the kicks? I’m losing so many brain cells here…”

“You’re saying as if you have any.” 

Tsuna’s eye twitched in annoyance. A loud side escaped his lips, his head fell back onto the table with a ‘thud’ resounding throughout the room.

“How am I supposed to talk to my soulmate? I don’t know what to say. What if they think I’m crazy? OR EVEN WORSE. THEY THINK I’M EVEN CRAZIER CAUSE THEY ALREADY THINK THAT OF ME—” 

Cut off by another hit from Reborn, Tsuna found himself shocked silent. He touched his cheek that was red and pulsing against his hand. Despite the pain he was in, it had stopped him from breaking down any further. 

“Now listen up, no-good Tsuna. You are being a wimp. You’ve been working too hard this year to be reverting to what you used to be. Just write out what you want to say. Don’t think too hard. Ask them how they are. Tell them what you’ve been up to. Whatever comes to mind. It’s simple. Come on.” Reborn’s eyes darkened right after, “You’ll be running laps if you don’t finish it tonight.” 

Tsuna freaked out, “but it’s not due until next week!” 

“Better get started on it.” 

Reborn said it so calmly but Tsuna knew it was anything but reassuring. Anything Reborn says he’ll do, he’ll get it done without a doubt. Although it, in reality, placed more pressure on him, he knew Reborn was right. He has made so much improvement. It would be such a waste of all that effort if he didn’t put it to good use and writing to his soulmate would be worth it. 

‘A soulmate is supposed to love you no matter what. Whether it’s platonic love or romantic love, philia or storge, in the end, they will love you for who you are. My soulmate is no different.’ Tsuna reminded himself, his eyes beginning to burn with determination. 

Properly holding his pen once more, he began writing down on the piece of paper. With his mind calm and collected, he was able to flowingly write out the entire letter. Reborn nodded in silence with a smug smile. He knew Tsuna wasn’t going to stay stuck thinking about this for too long. He just had to get through the obstacle that blocked him temporarily. 

Tsuna wrote the letter without stopping. A smile stretched across his lips with newfound confidence. 

Hello Aki,

How long has it been since we last spoke to one another? You moved since my last letter and must have forgotten to write back to me with your new address. I really missed the conversations we’d used to have. I truly liked receiving your letters. It made me kind of sad to lose contact with you. Do you remember the things we’d use to tell each other? It was hard to make friends, so talking to you cheered me up. I wish I could have done the same for you. You were always there to make sure I wasn’t being too hard on myself.  
Are you doing well? Are you happy? Are you eating? Are you hydrating? I’m sorry! I must be asking too much of you. I’m just worried. We haven’t spoken in so long, after all. I want to make sure you’re taking care of yourself well! I’ll always be here for you. Now that we have each other’s addresses again, let’s write to each other once more. Or maybe we should switch to phones? E-mails? I wonder what works best for you. Why didn’t we do this before... It doesn’t matter. We’re in contact once again now!  
I hope I get to meet you in person one day. I want to tell you how well you’re doing. You’ve worked hard to get to where you are and I want you to know that you’ve put so much effort into doing that! I’ve worked hard too so I also want you to see how much I’ve improved myself! Maybe we’ll get to see each other one day?  
Am I boring you? I feel like I’m rambling. I hope I’m not. I must sound bothersome, don’t I? Ah- Reborn just knocked me on the head. Ah- You probably don’t know who Reborn is. He’s my… tutor. Someone I count on. He’s helped me out a lot! He’s like a tougher version of you if I’m being honest. Hahaha… Hey… Aki? I hope to meet you one day. Maybe one day we’ll see each other and we can show off our accomplishments! Please take care until the day we meet, alright? 

From yours truly,  
Sawada Tsunayoshi


End file.
